In general, laundry treatment apparatuses are appliances for washing laundry using, for example, detergent and mechanical friction.
Typical laundry treatment apparatuses may be directly installed on the floor. However, a front-loading type laundry treatment apparatus (referred to as a “drum washing machine”), which is one of such laundry treatment apparatuses that is configured to load laundry from the front, may have a relatively low insert port for inserting the laundry. For this reason, a user may have to bend his/her body when loading or unloading laundry through the insert port.
In some cases, a support may be added beneath the front-loading type laundry treatment apparatus such that the laundry treatment apparatus is positioned vertically higher. In some cases, an additional, secondary washing device may be installed in the support and may be used to wash, for example, a small quantity of laundry.